


a stellar likeness

by allonsytastic



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsytastic/pseuds/allonsytastic
Summary: He's being especially mysterious today.





	a stellar likeness

On a scale of _everyday-enigmatic_ to _more-than-usually mysterious_ , the Doctor easily scores twelve out of ten today.

He's spent the better part of the morning running up and down the TARDIS' corridors, deeply absorbed in whatever it is he has resolved to accomplish. Every now and then, the wheezing sound of _de_ \- and _re_ -materialization indicates that they have repositioned - but whenever Clara inquires about their current whereabouts, both the TARDIS and her pilot remain suspiciously evasive and taciturn. Even a look outside the TARDIS' doors reveals nothing more than unfamiliar clusters of stars in the distance, as they keep parking in the middle of deep space.

About an hour after Clara's finally decided to _'let Time Lord be Time Lord'_ and made herself comfortable with a hot cup of Earl Grey and one of her all-time-favourite books, the Doctor gingerly walks up to her with a nervous smile. At first it looks as if he's trying to formulate a coherent sentence, but then he thinks better of it and simply offers her his hand instead, leading her to the TARDIS' doors after pulling the materialization lever one final time.

For once, Clara is completely and utterly speechless.

After all, what is left to say when someone rearranges an entire stellar formation to form a galaxy-sized portrait of you?


End file.
